


Curiosity

by rejct



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejct/pseuds/rejct
Summary: Ahsoka has some awkward questions but Fives is always happy to help. Captain Rex shares his expertise.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

Curiosity had finally gotten the better of Ahsoka. She was close with her men, the Clones that served under her, and she had started noticing the marks almost immediately after she had joined the 501st on Christophsis. Clones would often report for duty after a period of leave with reddish-brown marks on their necks, almost like a bruise but not quite. They seemed embarrassed of the marks, often trying to tug their blacks over them when an officer walked by. 

Ahsoka had seen such marks before, when she still lived in the Jedi temple. The older younglings and Padawans whose Masters were stationed on Coruscant would sometimes show similar lesions, and she had heard enough temple rumors to know the gist of how they got them, albeit not the actual mechanics. Ahsoka had become a Padawan earlier than most, and thus had to leave the temple before she got the chance to leave or receive such marks of her own. Not that anyone at the temple exactly appealed to her anyway, Ahsoka really hadn't wanted to explore such mysteries with anyone before Lux, which obviously hadn't panned out. Now, though, she couldn't stop wondering about the blemishes on the Clones. 

Though she didn't know the specifics of how such marks were left, Ahsoka did know that they were sexual in nature, and that you definitely needed a partner to give them to you. But surely the clones didn't do anything like that! Or did they? Unable to avoid the question on her mind any longer, Ahsoka decided to turn to Fives, the clone that she knew would always be honest with her. She had also definitely seen the very same marks on him multiple times, and he seemed to be the boldest about letting them show, almost like it was a brag.

Walking into the mess hall, Ahsoka quickly spotted Fives sitting at a table with Echo, Jesse, and Kix. Deciding to play it cool, she grabbed a tray of rations before moving towards the table. Always excited to see their Commander, the clones quickly waved her over.

"Hey Commander! We saved you a seat," said Jesse, hurriedly scooting himself and Kix to the left so that Ashoka could take the seat on the end of the bench.

"Thanks boys, how's it going?" Ahsoka asked, digging into her rations.

"Well, the new regs just came out so Echo's reading them for us to make sure we don't miss anything." Fives responded, giving a loud clap on the back to Echo, who honored him with a glance up from the 4 datapads that surrounded him.

"Uh, aren't you all supposed to read and sign off on them yourselves?" Ahsoka asked with a raised eyebrow, already knowing the answer was yes. 

"Yeah, but Echo is just so much better suited to the task," Jesse joked as Kix rolled his eyes. "We have to go anyway, I told Kix I'd touch up his lightning bolts before we go to 79's tonight. Bye, Commander!"

Ahsoka giggled and watched the couple walk away before turning to Fives, first glancing at Echo to make sure he was sufficiently engrossed in his manuals. 

"Sooo Fives, how are you today?" Ahsoka queried, sounding much more forced and awkward than she would have liked. As a Jedi, she would have to get better at getting information from people.

"Uh, I'm good, Commander. Sounds like there's something on your mind though, what's up?" Fives cut right to the point, knowing Ahsoka well enough to see the wheels turning in her head, even without the Force.

"You know me too well," Ahsoka said, "It's just that I have questions about something that I can't really go to Anakin with and it has to do with the men, including you…"

At this point, Fives was becoming very concerned about the nature of the conversation, but Echo still hadn't looked up from his datapads so there was no one to turn to. 

"Sorry Fives, I can sense your unease and I don't mean to put you in a weird position…" As she spoke, she noticed the rounded, faded brown edges of the very thing she was trying to describe peeking out from under the collar of the ARC's blacks. Laughing to herself, she knew she shouldn't have been scared to talk to Fives. "Oh Force, I'll just cut to the chase: what the kriff is on your neck?!"

"Are you serious?" Fives was immediately taken aback and stared at Ahsoka open-mouthed for a second before regaining his composure. "Sorry Comman-- Ahsoka, I can tell it took a lot of courage to ask that. I will explain it to you if you want, but I do think this is a conversation you should be having with the General."

"Thank you," Ahsoka relaxed at Fives using her name. "I am serious, and I'm seriously not talking to Anakin about this because I know it's something sexual and he freaked out when he tried to give me The Talk, Obi-Wan had to do it! Can you just tell me what it is and how you get one?"

"Here, I'll show you!" Fives looked around before discreetly pulling up the sleeve of his blacks an inch and quickly sucking a tiny mark on his wrist, proudly showing it to Ahsoka when he was done. Taking his hand in hers, she marveled at the little pink mark with red dots starting to well up under it.

"That's it?? What did you do?" Ahsoka asked, looking up at the ARC quizzically.

"You just kind of press your teeth against the ski and suck, the vacuum is what brings the blood to the surface," Fives explained, not quite believing he was really having this conversation with his Jedi Commander.

"And you get these from…?" Ahsoka gestured with her eyes towards Echo.

"Usually, yes," Fives laughed, "He won't let me give him any above the collar or you'd see 

"And it feels...good?" The Padawan queried, still not really understanding the why of the matter.

"Well, yeah, but really only in the moment and combined with kissing, not just by itself. And it's called a hickie, by the way." Fives responded. 

Ahsoka considered the new information and, for a brief moment, wondered if hickies could form on Togrutan skin. Banishing those thoughts, she decided she had gathered enough information.

"Thanks for the talk Fives, I knew I could count on you." Ahsoka bid the ARC farewell. 

"No problem Commander, I'm always here for you!" Fives responded before leaning over to begin pestering Echo.

As she got up and started to take her tray to the sonic washer, Ahsoka noticed another mark on the back of Fives' neck. This one was red and angry, just starting to bruise around the edges and looked suspiciously like human teeth. 

"Geez Fives, did Echo give you this one too?" Ahsoka asked, tapping the collar of the ARC's backplate, right below where the mark poked out from underneath his blacks. Stiffening, Fives paused before answering. 

"Actually, that one came from the Captain." 

"Rex??" Ahsoka heard her voice squeak out before she really processed speaking.

"Uh, yeah, sometimes he hooks up with Echo and I. He'd never do that with any of the other men, but once we became ARCs it was a little different. Please don't tell anyone though, Commander, I wouldn't want Rex to get into any trouble."

"I won't tell, Fives, thanks again for the chat." Ahsoka responded before making her way out of the mess in a daze. 

As much as she tried to stop them, images of Rex began to form in her mind. Her Captain, her friend, in such compromising positions… It was too much, she had to get somewhere to meditate. Kriff, maybe even masturbate at this point. She didn't do it often, but Ahsoka knew when she needed release and she wasn't above taking matters into her own hands, literally in this case. But instead, the Jedi Padawan felt as if the Force was compelling her to keep walking past the training rooms and even her own quarters.

Ahsoka walked up and down various hallways of the Resolute, letting the Force guide her until finally she ended up near the Clone's quarters, just down the hall from Torrent company's bunks and Rex's private room. This certainly hadn't been her plan, but Ahsoka went ahead and felt the surrounding Force signatures to see who was in the area. It was mid-day, so most of the men were at their posts or in the mess, but a few who pulled the night shift slept in their bunks, and Rex was in his room-- Rex. The person she couldn't really trust herself to be around right now. That Rex. Kriff, she shouldn't have come down here! Just as she turned to leave, Ahsoka heard a door slide open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut is here, it's finally here! Rexsoka is my OTP so I really wanted to do them justice. It's a complicated relationship, let me know what you think in the comments!

Captain Rex had just finished a mid-day training session and was heading to the fresher down the hall, shower caddy in hand and towel around his waist, when he opened the door to see none other than his Commander. Stunned, Rex stopped in the doorway as Ahsoka spun to face him. 

"Uh, Sir?" Rex finally spoke, "Can I help you?"

"Oh, uh… I'm sorry Rex, I was just walking by and…" Ahsoka stalled, not quite knowing what to tell the Captain about why she was standing in front of his quarters and he was standing there in…at this, her eyes traveled down and she fully took in what was in front of her. Rex was shirtless, with only a towel wrapped low around his hips, and this was definitely the most she had ever seen of the man. Sneaking a peak at the outline of his abs in his blacks during training had nothing on the real thing bared in front of her. His hips were cut into a vev shape and she caught a faint trail of dark blond hair disappearing under the towel.

"Ahsoka?" Rex gently questioned, thinking maybe something was wrong with the little Togruta.

"Um, I just wanted to talk to you about something, but it's not important and you're obviously busy so I'll just see you later!" Hearing Rex use her name snapped Ahsoka out of her trance and she started to back away as she regained control of her senses, knowing that being around him right now was a bad idea. 

"It's fine, kid, I'm just gonna go clean up and I'll be right back. Take a seat and wait for me," Rex stepped out of his doorway, motioning her into the room. "Just don't go through my stuff." 

Stunned, Ahsoka did as she was bid and entered the room. Nearly identical to hers, it had a small bed in the corner and a desk on the opposite wall and a small cabinet. While Ahsoka's room was minimalist, however, Rex's was more cluttered. Files and datapads covered the desk, and spare armor and gun parts littered the cabinet top. The only available space was the bed, so Ahsoka sat primly on the edge. 

While she waited for her Captain to return, Ahsoka tried to relax and balance herself in the Force. The young Jedi brought her feet up on the bed, settling into a cross-legged position and putting her hands on her knees to attempt meditating. As she cleared her mind and opened herself up to the Force around her, Ahsoka's thoughts drifted back to Rex and the reason she was there. The information Fives had given her was fueling her imagination, and suddenly her mind was filled with images of Rex kissing up her neck, biting and sucking until she had hickies of her own. Her hands trailed down the Captain's abs, feeling the hard muscle under her fingers until she hit his waistband---

The door whooshed open and Captain Rex strode into the room, now wearing the standard black undersuit of the Clone's uniform. The first thing he noticed was Ahsoka sitting in a meditative pose on his bunk, legs crossed, which drew his eyes immediately to a wet spot at her core. When the Captain stepped into the room, Ahsoka's eyes flew open and she hurriedly returned her feet to the floor. The Padawan could feel that she had gotten wet during her daydreaming, and she blushed with embarrassment.

"Ahsoka, why did you come here?" Rex sat down on the bed next to the young woman, fixing her with his caramel colored gaze. 

"Well, Rex, you once told me that experience is everything, and I'm just trying to get some experience of my own…" Ahsoka reached out and placed her hand on his muscular thigh. Rex immediately tensed under her touched but she held firm and left her hand.

"Ahsoka, I can't do that. Not with you. Or at all, really. I have regulations to follow, and you have a code."

"Not at all? I don't know that I can believe that after what I heard from Fives today."

"Look, I don't know what Fives told you but that's not the kind of thing that would be appropriate for us to do. Maybe you think you want this, but you don't." Rex wrapped his fingers around Ahsoka's wrist, meaning to remove her hand from his thigh, but she deftly outmaneuvered his grasp. 

"I think I know what I want, Rex," Ahsoka moved her hand again, this time boldly onto the lump in his blacks. This time, he didn't jump, but she did feel his cock twitch under her touch. "I'm old enough to consent on Coruscant, and to me that applies on the Resolute as well. I told you I'm looking for experience, and after what I saw on Fives, I think you're the person I'd like to learn from."

"What exactly did you see on Fives?"

"Well, first I was asking him about the marks on his throat...hickies, he called them. He said that Echo had given them to him. That made sense, I had known that they were close. But then when I stood up to leave, I saw something on the back of his neck." At this, Rex reddened and Ahsoka continued, "I saw the bite mark you left on him, Rex, and I couldn't stop thinking about it, about getting one of my own. Did you know that Togruta mark their mate with bites?"

Ahsoka's statement and the continued presence of her hand on his groin had Captain Rex sweating, and his dick was quickly hardening under the Padawan's hand no matter how hard he tried to control himself. He did know that she had become of legal age over the last leave period, but up until now he had still thought of her as the same kid from Christophsis. Up until now being the key phrase, because everything he had once known had just gone out the airlock. He could now notice how much longer her lekku had become, how she herself had gotten taller and more filled out. Really filled out in the tunic and leggings she was wearing. Rex was now fully hard under the hand of his Jedi Commander and all rational thoughts had cleared out of his mind. 

"Ahsoka, if you really want this, I'm not going to stop you. I can see that you've matured and I will admit you've grown into a very attractive young woman. I know that some of my brothers have noticed as well, since I've had to deny some very…detailed ship art involving you." Rex was as willing to sacrifice his morals for her as he was his life. They had already been through so much together, why not this?

"I was hoping you would say that," Ahsoka swung her leg around and straddled Rex's lap, switching her grip on his member but never removing her hand. She was feeling bold, so she leaned forward and nipped at Rex's lip, to which he responded by grabbing her hips and pulling her into a deep kiss. Ahsoka started moving her hand over Rex's hard cock, stroking up and down on top of his blacks and he moaned into the kiss, spurring her on. She removed her hand from his dick, much to his dismay, and made to pull up the hem of his shirt. Rex lifted his hands from her hips and allowed Ahsoka to remove his shirt, which she promptly tossed into the corner. She then leaned back to admire the sight before her, as Rex's torso was absolutely stunning. 

"I know you've seen a clone shirtless before, what are you staring at?" Rex jolted Ahsoka out of her ogling and she blushed.

"Well, it's never been up close and I didn't realize you had these fine little hairs here," Ahsoka trailed her finger down Rex's chest and he shivered. "Sorry!"

"It's fine, it felt kind of good." Rex started to speak but trailed off as Ahsoka repeated the same motion and ran her other hand down the man's chest back to his cock. "Kriff, 'Soka, I thought you were inexperienced."

Ahsoka laughed, "Sure, but that doesn't mean I don't know what I want." She leaned forward to kiss the man again, this time getting her deft fingers under his waistband and working it down. Rex grabbed Ahsoka by the hips, lifted her off of his lap and stood her in front of him while he shucked his bottoms. They stood there for a moment in front of his bunk as Ahsoka took in the sight before her. Rex was fully hard by this point and his cock stood at attention for her, his commanding officer. 

"You too. Strip." Ahsoka's heart skipped at the order from Rex, and she quickly did as she was told. Pulling her tunic over her head, Ahsoka bared her perky little breasts to Rex, and he admired her peaked nipples, the same color as her plush lips. She then hurriedly pushed down her leggings, eager to expose herself to her mate. The Captain admired the young woman before him; Ahsoka had certainly matured physically since she first became Skywalker's Padawan and Rex couldn't believe he hadn't noticed. 

"Like what you see?" Ahsoka flashed a flirty smile that he could tell hid a hint of nervousness. To ease her nerves, he stepped forward and kissed the top of her head, between her montrals, while pulling her closer with his hands on her hips.

"I certainly do." Switching his grip, Rex grabbed Ahsoka under her toned ass and lifted her up to wrap her legs around his hips. Turning around, Rex faced them towards the bunk and gingerly placed her on the mattress. While he returned to kissing her lips Ahsoka could feel his hard member rubbing against her stomach and she blushed at the fact that it was rubbing against her bellybutton. 

Rex kissed his way down Ahsoka's torso, stopping briefly to flick each of her hard nipples with his tongue while she giggled in response. The young woman squirmed under her Captain, rubbing her stomach tantalizingly against his erection. Rex removed one hand from her hips and brought it down to her sex, spreading her outer lips and dragging a finger over her entrance and up to her clit, making her shiver. Continuing to kiss down her stomach, Rex started to nip at Ahsoka's skin around her hips, making her whine and squirm in his grip. The Captain then gave Ahsoka what she had originally come to him for, sucking at the sensitive skin at her hip bone until he had left a satisfactory mark. Ahsoka had become increasingly wet, so Rex dragged his finger through her slick and teased at her entrance. Ahsoka moaned some more and lifted her hips towards him, chasing his finger. 

"Are you sure you're ready?" Rex asked Ahsoka, skirting around her slit with his middle finger while gently rubbing her clit with his thumb. Ahsoka was a blubbering mess in his arms, but she looked up at him with incredibly clear eyes and darkened montrals to nod an explicit yes while licking her lips. Rex plunged his finger into Ahsoka and she gasped in pleasure, her chest heaving as she watched Rex with wide eyes. 

"Rex, please…" Ahsoka moaned and rolled her hips up in time with the thrust of his finger.

"Yes, Ahsoka?" Rex grinned wickedly and continued rubbing her clit while he fucked her with his finger, clearing seeing how much she was enjoying herself. 

"More, please…Rexxxx…" Ahsoka groaned out, grinding herself down on his hand.

"Whatever you want, Soka." Rex slipped a second finger into her slit and she stilled her hips and moaned loudly. The Captain was absolutely in awe of the beauty before him, Ahsoka's mouth was hanging open and her breasts bounced with every thrust of his fingers. She seemed to be close to her completion, so Rex brought his other hand up to rub her clit while his fingers positioned into her. Soon Ahsoka's legs were shaking and he could see her abs flexing while she fucked herself onto his fingers. Then, suddenly, something changed and her legs stuck straight out while her inner walls clamped down on his fingers. Rex could feel her cum gushing over his fingers and he could swear he saw her eyes cross for a minute before he stopped rubbing her clit. When he pulled his fingers out, Rex noticed that her cum was a slightly shimmery blue, almost as dark as the paint on his armor and it tugged on his heart in the strangest way.

After Ahsoka caught her breath and could see properly again, she realized that Rex was sitting up with her legs in his lap while he rubbed small circles on her hip with his thumb. Witnessing that made Ahsoka's heart swell and she knew that she wanted to make the Captain feel as good as he had done for her. She gingerly sat up and brought herself back to straddling Rex's lap, hanging her arms around his neck.

"That was... incredible. I'm glad I came to you, I knew you'd be able to share your experience." Ahsoka leaned forward to kiss Rex again while running her hands down his chest, finally coming down to grip his rapidly rehardening cock. 

"Well, uh, I'm not actually experienced with females. I've only ever been with brothers before. Just felt like I should say...that. I guess." Rex suddenly seemed very nervous, something that Ahsoka had rarely seen on the man. It was incredibly endearing, and all she wanted to do was soothe it away.

"That just means that we can learn together." Ahsoka rested her forehead against her mate's, effectively stilling the waves on the surface of his Force signature. His dick had fully hardened under her touch, and she was now stroking him with a grip that he assumed her lightsabers had inspired. Rex's toes were already starting to curl, but then suddenly Ahsoka was gone. When the man opened his eyes, his Jedi mate had somehow gotten on the floor and was kneeling between his knees. Her deft little hands spread his legs and before he knew it she had grabbed his member and opened her mouth to take it in.

"Soka, you don't have to do that." Rex put his hands on her shoulders, not wanting her to think she had to do anything she didn't want to do.

"I said I wanted experience, how am I going to get any if I don't try new things?" Ahsoka shot back, gripping Rex's cock with one hand and cupping his balls in the other like she had seen on the holonet. Rex threw his head back and groaned, all objections forgotten as Ahsoka lowered her mouth onto his throbbing cock. She swirled her tongue around the tip, getting used to the feel of it in her mouth. Testing her limits, she used her tongue to press along the underside of the shaft as she took Rex's cock in as far as it would go, which she was disappointed to see was only about ½ way down. Still, Rex moaned louder than ever before so she knew she must be doing something right. Using her free hand, Ahsoka pumped the part of her Captain's dick that her mouth couldn't take. 

"Kriff Soka, I'm gonna cum." Rex groaned out, clenching his fists and using every ounce of his effort to not thrust upward into her mouth. Making Ahsoka cum with just his fingers already had him at the end of his rope, and he definitely wasn't expecting his Jedi Commander to be attempting to deepthroat him, so he had quickly approached his precipice. 

"Not yet, Rexter," Ahsoka replied with a wink, "I still have one more thing to learn." Before Rex could object, Ahsoka had mounted his lap with tooka-like speed. 

"Ahsoka, wait." Rex gripped the young Jedi's hips, effectively keeping her at bay while trying to regain his composure.

"Rex, I told you, I want this." Ahsoka stroked Rex's member with one hand while soothing his chest with the other. "Do you?"

"I do, I definitely do. I just want to make sure that we're going to be okay after this." Rex replied, worrying about the future of his friendship with the Togruta. Sure, he was horny, but Ahsoka was his best friend and there was no way he was going to mess that up just so he could get laid.

"We're going to be just fine, Rex. This is what I want, I know that. You are so important to me and I know that you're the right person to do this with." Ahsoka kissed her Captain again, chasing his worries away as she rubbed the head of his cock along her pussy, shivering every time it hit her clit. Rex's hands were still on her hips, and he used them to help guide her as she steadied his cock sank down onto it. The two lovers moaned in unison, neither quite expecting the intense pressure and warmth. Ahsoka rocked her hips experimentally, causing Rex's thighs to clench. When she leaned forward a bit while she rode him, Rex's dick hit a spot that made her insides flutter. She started to gain some speed, lifting herself off of his hard member and back down to the base as she moved. Rex could do nothing but hold her hips and watch, ecstatic to be blessed with such a beautiful sight as her perky little tits bouncing as she rode him.

"Aaaaahh---Rex!" Suddenly, Ahsoka slammed herself down on Rex's cock, hitting just the right spot to make her cum, stars swimming in her eyes and her legs shaking on either side of his ribcage. The sensation was almost enough to make Rex cum, but he powered through long enough to hook his elbows under her knees, flip her on her back, and start fucking her through her orgasm.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Rex ground out, "So godsdamned pretty when you're speared on my cock." His thrusts were harsh and his words sweet, albeit downright dirty and Ahsoka had never felt so much bodily bliss. Nothing could compare to the way the Force sang and glowed around the pair as Ahsoka experienced pleasure like never before. Rex's thoughts, usually locked up so tight, had become clearer to her and she was swimming in his adoration for her with a strong undercurrent of lust. 

"Oh, Soka…" Rex bent over his Jedi, burying his face in her neck as his thrusts became more erratic. "Soka, I love yo---Oohhh…" His pronouncement was cut short by his orgasm and Ahsoka could feel his cock twitch inside of her and the warmth of his cum. They stayed like that for a few moments before he pulled out of her, just enjoying the comfort of the embrace. Rex then crawled up next to her on the bed, pulling her into a hug that ended up squashing her face against his chest while he kissed the top of her head and all over the tips of her montrals and she started giggling and couldn't stand the tickling sensation anymore.

"Hey, Rex?" Ahsoka started as she pushed herself far enough away to look at his face. "I love you too." Rex smiled bigger than she had ever seen on the usually stoic man and pulled her in for another kiss. Starting to feel frisky again, Ahsoka kissed and nipped her way down the Captain's neck until she reached a spot that she knew would be covered by his blacks. Grinning to herself, the young Jedi left a mark of her own on her mate. Her curiosity had been sated, at least for today. There was definitely still a lot to learn from Captain Rex.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Ahsoka attempt to get some alone time but are interrupted.

It had been one standard week since Ahsoka had come to Rex, and they had been enjoying experiencing each other ever since. Today, Rex was standing at the one powered-on terminal in a totally empty auxiliary control room, staring at a screen that made no sense to him while Ahsoka knelt in front of him and sucked his cock to the hilt.

"You've gotten really good at that. I am actually supposed to be working here, you know." Rex shook himself out of his stupor as Ahsoka slurped loudly at the base of his member. 

Taking her Captain's dick out of her mouth with a *pop* Ahsoka started to swirl her tongue around his tip. She looked up at her mate with large cerulean eyes, darkened and wide in her arousal. Her view was incredible, Rex's hard abs rose and fell with his labored breaths and his pecs flexed as he resisted the urge to grab her montrals and thrust. 

"I've had a good teacher… your reactions tell me everything I need to know." Ahsoka reached up to Rex's hands, guiding them onto her head in a silent permission to use her mouth the way she knew he wanted to. Rex gently rubbed his thumbs on the side of her montrals as Ahsoka put her hands back on his hips and started to lick his cock from base to tip. Suddenly, she took him back into her mouth, suctioning her cheeks around his shaft as her tongue worked the underside. Rex's fingers twitched at the back of her head and she hummed as she rubbed her nose on the curly blonde hairs at his base. Rex took her cue and started to roll his hips as he pumped into her mouth. 

"Fuuuuckkk… Soka…" Rex could no longer contain his lust for his Togrutan temptress as he started to really thrust into her willing face. Ahsoka trilled at the back of her throat and Rex's cock tingled from the sensation. He could feel himself nearing his peak so he fully grabbed onto her head and started pounding away at her slack jawed face. 

Just as Rex was reaching his orgasm, Ahsoka stopped and pulled his cock out of her mouth. Holding him at arm's length, she motioned for him to be quiet. "Someone's coming, a clone!" 

Immediately after Ahsoka spoke, the door whooshed open to reveal none other than Fives sliding into the room furtively while holding a datapad. Rex tried to appear normal and poked at the console in front of him while Ahsoka crouched motionless under the machinery. 

"Captain! I, uh, didn't think anyone was using this room. I just came in to…work on some ARC paperwork?" Fives sounded extremely unsure of his own excuse and appeared to be quickly closing several tabs on his datapad as he spoke. 

"Sorry Fives, I'm using it." Rex managed to grind out as Ahsoka had returned her attention to his quickly rehardening member. Her hands had snaked back up his thighs, tickling the sensitive hairs before finding their way to his shaft and cradling his swollen balls. Her tongue darted out to lick at his slit, coaxing out a drop of precum that made her drool. "I'm…ughn…reviewing results from the last evaluations."

"Oh, uh, ok. Maybe we could…do paperwork together?" Fives responded, figuring the Captain was just being a little shy about the real reason he was in an empty control room and looking a little too flustered for just looking over evals.

"Thanks Fives, but I'm a little busy." Rex attempted to keep his voice even as Ahsoka deepthroated him once again. "I'll, uh, find you and Echo later for the limmie finals." The young Jedi under the console continued her work, waves of pleasure rolling over her as she felt Rex hit the back of her throat. She began to go faster, kneading her fingers into the meat of Rex's ass as she ravenously inhaled his cock. 

"Sure thing, Cap!" Fives turned to leave, then stopped as he remembered his earlier conversation with Ahsoka. "Oh, one more thing, have you talked to the Commander?"

Rex stiffened at the mention of his secret lover and tried to act more natural, sure that he had been caught. "No, not recently. Why do you ask?"

"Well, she came to talk to me the other day after you played with Echo and I and she may or may not have seen that gnarly bite you left on the back of my neck…" Fives explained, hoping that he hadn't damaged the relationship of his COs.

"Oh, no, I haven't. I wouldn't worry about it though, the kid has a good head on her shoulders." Ahsoka tried not to giggle at Rex's response, but she did start to purr which almost made Rex's eyes roll back into his head with pleasure. It was becoming very difficult to keep his composure in front of Fives and he wished the ARC would just leave already. The Captain could feel the pressure of his looming orgasm, and his legs were starting to shake from the treatment Ahsoka was giving his cock.

"Alright. Later, Cap." Fives gave a lackadaisical salute and turned to leave the room. 

"Yeah, later." Rex managed to croak out, his orgasm taking hold as soon as the other man's back was turned. He grabbed onto the console as Ahsoka sucked him dry, expertly licking his cum away even as she continued bobbing her head. Once her Captain was spent, she took his cock out of her mouth and gave him a devilish grin.

"Bye, Fives!" Ahsoka couldn't help herself, but she did regret not getting to see the ARC's face as he spun around and the door slid closed in front of him. Laughing to herself, the limber girl crawled out her hiding place as Rex glared at her. "What??"

"I just hope you're ready for all of Torrent company to hear about this. You had to pull that with Fives, of all people? He couldn't keep a secret if he tried." Rex rubbed his temple as he refastened his codpiece. 

"Well, maybe it doesn't have to be a secret… From the men, at least. Obviously we can't tell my Master, but I doubt he'll even notice, Padme takes up all of his time." Ahsoka took Rex's hands in hers, looking up at him hopefully. 

"Oh, Soka." Rex swept her up into his arms, kissing her softly, but with so much love it brought tears to her eyes. The Force connection between them had never been stronger, and Ahsoka could feel the adoration he felt towards her. She could also feel an undercurrent of desire, and she deepened the kiss in response. This earned her a groan from Rex, so she leapt up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he watched with wide, lustful eyes. 

Ahsoka frotted against Rex's codpiece, causing the man's knees to shudder at the sensation so quickly after his orgasm. If there was one thing Ahsoka loved, it was teasing her man, and to see Rex losing control drove her wild. Suddenly, the Captain removed her legs from his waist, setting her feet on the floor before unceremoniously pulling her leggings down to her ankles. Rex then lifted her back up, depositing her on the computer console before dropping to his knees in front of her. 

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Rex looked up at Ahsoka, noting every flex of her abs as she breathed heavily.  
He kissed at the white diamond-shaped marking on her mound before moving down and giving her a long lick from the bottom to the top of her sex, culminating in a serious of harder flicks and her clit with his tongue. Ahsoka mewled in response, her hands tightening on the edges of the console as her legs writhed on his shoulders. Rex smiled to himself, he loved making his mate squirm and knowing that every little noise and movement was all because of him.

"Rex… please…" Ahsoka wasn't above begging, especially not when her Captain had her so close to the edge of nirvana. The man doubled his efforts, putting his hands on his lover's hips and pulling her closer so that could nose at her clit while he voraciously lapped up her juices. Soon, Ahsoka's legs tightened around Rex's ears and he felt her entire body shudder as she found her release. Knowing that his mate had been satisfied, Rex gently removed Ahsoka's legs from his shoulders and settled her feet back on the ground. Kissing her diamond once more, Rex eased Ahsoka's leggings back up and tugged her tunic down into place. 

"I love you very much, cyar'ika." Rex hugged his little Jedi to his chest, tucking her head under his chin as he rubbed her back. After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "If you really want to tell the men, I think that's fine. They really will hear it from Fives soon enough, although he tells such outlandish tales all the time that they probably won't believe him."

"I love you too, Rexi. I just think that it would be nice to share our happiness with the guys. You know, Fives and Echo, Jesse and Kix, the usual crew. We'll be hard pressed to keep it from them soon enough, they're all way too observant." Ahsoka wrapped her arms around her Captain, taking in his scent as she spoke. 

"I think by 'observant' you mean nosey." Rex laughed, kissing the valley between her montrals. "But you're right, we spend too much time with them for them to not notice. We'll get them all together after training later, they might even be able to help us keep this all from the General."

The two lovers separated and straightened themselves out, attempting to look as normal as possible after their tryst. Ahsoka left first, heading towards the training rooms to work on her katas before meditation with her Master. Rex headed out the other way, making his way to the cargo bay to check on the supplies for the next campaign. The young couple would meet again in the night cycle, finally able to share their happiness with their closest friends.


End file.
